


Don't Smudge the Glass

by Pixial



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Dubious Consent, Mutual Masturbation, NSFW, mirror shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:59:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7212538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixial/pseuds/Pixial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being stuck inside a mirror is boring and lonely. Tord decides to give Edd a helping hand with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Smudge the Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Naniroxy's mirror au.

It had been about a month since Tord had trapped him in the mirror, and Edd was almost resigned to his fate. Tord had tricked him, saying he found something cool in the magic shop, a gift for his oldest, and apparently dearest, friend. Edd should've known something had been in the works just by the smile on the Norwegian’s face.

Though, he supposed, Tord _had_ been telling the truth. To him, trapping Edd in the mirror was a gift, a bid to keep him safe and sound forever. He just… Hadn't taken Edd's opinion into account.

And Edd's opinion was that he was in a very specialized brand of hell. Bad enough that he was forced to do whatever the person (usually Tord) in front of the mirror did, but he was isolated, cut off from the rest of the world. It was like he was Skyping life; his only glimpses of the real world were his visitors, and Tord guarded the mirror jealously, knowing full well that Matt and Tom (mostly Tom) were seeking a way to free their housemate.

Why he didn't just take the mirror and leave, Edd couldn't tell. Tord was completely nuts. Nothing he did made sense anymore.

Edd had never considered himself a cuddly sort of person, but he was _desperate_ for some sort of physical contact. But locked away with a single window to the outside, he thought he might do just about _anything_ for a simple hug or even a handshake. Just something to feel less alone in the endless, blank landscape that filled his side of the mirror. 

And it really was endless. He’d walked for hours and hours during the night when the household was asleep. Any direction he took, he somehow always ended up back at the mirror. There were no other exits or even other mirrors to look out from. In movies, there was always multiple passages into the “mirror dimension,” and Edd found himself forced to accuse those movies of telling blatant falsehoods. With only one way looking out, he had a feeling that if loneliness didn’t do him in, the boredom just might.

Or the caffeine deprivation. He didn’t need the basic necessities for living, but whatever magic sustained him didn’t seem to extend to his soda addiction. At this point, he’d honestly kill a man for a can of Coke. 

When Tord came into the room for his daily visit, Edd was sitting with his back to the mirror, arms about himself and his head bowed in a perfect picture of misery. He heard the footsteps, but didn't bother standing or looking. That'd happen soon enough. The footsteps stopped just out of range of the mirror’s reach, and a voice he was growing to both loathe and accept rang out to disturb his solitude.

“Edd! Why so glum? Have you missed me?”

The word no hovered on Edd’s lips for a brief moment, but it wasn’t true. He’d missed Tord, though he figured it was because he missed just about everyone at this point. Any distraction was welcome, even Tord’s insane ramblings about how Edd should be grateful and happy. (As though he had been in danger _outside_ of the mirror.) So he sighed with a shrug. “Hey, Tord.”

Tord stepped closer, and Edd stood, turning to face him with skin crawling as his body moved of its own volition. He didn’t think he was ever going to get used to the sensation of something else moving him. Tord placed a hand on the glass, and Edd’s did the same. He forced down a bubble of bitter laughter; it looked like they were actually touching, but all he could feel under his palm was the cold, smooth pane of the mirror.

“What’s wrong?” Tord asked, and if Edd didn’t know better, he’d have thought the question geniune. It certainly looked real enough. It even felt it as his own lips formed the words. Another wonderful little quirk-- _He couldn’t speak well unless the person was out of range._ At best he sounded like a drunk. At worst, he couldn’t open his mouth.

To his credit, Tord stepped back just enough for Edd to regain control of himself. His hand fell to his side, and he looked at his former friend with weary sorrow in his eyes. “Tord, I want _out_ ,” he said, knowing full well what the answer would be. He asked for his freedom at least every two days. Tord had yet to give in. Still, it wasn’t like it’d hurt anything to _try._

“ _Please._ I need to be out _there_ , with you and the others. I want to live my life again!” He was begging, and he knew it. He didn’t have much of a choice. “I miss everything, even you, and it’s _awful_ in here! Do you know what it’s like in here? There’s just me! There’s nothing, not so much as a _book_ or anything! It’s dark and empty and I’m alone and it’s _killing_ me. Please, Tord! _Let me out!_ ” 

Hot, stinging tears pricked at his eyes as his voice rose in volume and desperation, and Edd slumped down with his shoulder against the glass, sniffing and scrubbing his face with his sleeve. Who was he kidding? Tord was never going to let him free. He was going to be stuck in this mirror forever, alone and hopeless. And now Tord was watching him cry. He didn’t even have the illusion of his own strength any more.

He didn’t notice Tord approaching until he found himself shifting to his knees, fingers once again splayed across the mirror. The other actually looked _concerned_ for once, and for one shining moment, Edd wondered if he’d finally made his case clear enough.

“Is it really so bad?” he asked, his accent stronger with his hesitation. Hope beat painfully in Edd’s breast. Maybe Tord was finally thinking this insanity _through._

“ _Yes!_ ” A small word, but one of the few Edd had discovered required zero lip use, and he put every ounce of feeling he could into it. 

Tord fell silent, his face thoughtful. Was he going to do it? Was he going to let him out? Edd held his breath waiting, afraid to keep hoping but unable to stop himself. Which only made it more agonizing when the other opened his mouth.

“But Edd, you’re _safe_ in there! No one can hurt you, can take you away! I can’t let you out! It’s too dangerous!” Tord sounded completely, thoroughly convinced, and had he not been stuck as a reflection, Edd would’ve collapsed to the ground in despair. As it was, all he could manage was an unhappy whine. He wanted to protest, to slam his fists on the glass, but as long as Tord was there, he could only smile back with Tord’s smile on his face and the sheen of tears in his eyes.

Tutting at his dismay, Tord shook his (and Edd’s) head. “I can help, though!” he said brightly, pushing back from the mirror, straightening. Edd’s hands moved to follow Tord’s, and with a flash of panic, he realized they were unbuckling his pants and shoving down his boxers.

“Tord--” He killed the question before he could fully ask it. What was he doing? Well that was pretty obvious.

“Come on, Edd. Don’t you trust me?”

Again. Obvious answer was “no,” but what choice did Edd have? He relaxed himself as much as he could; who knew? Maybe it’d provide enough distraction to help. His hands worked his cock loose until they were sitting on opposite sides of the glass with equal exposure. A flush stained his cheeks as Tord began lazily stroking his member, the movement of his own hand down his cock sending a shiver through him.

It was, quite possibly, the strangest thing Edd had ever felt. His hand was moving on its own, and while he could _feel_ it in both his hand and his dick, the motions weren’t his. Edd had performed a little self-care now and then, but it was clear from the very beginning that Tord had _far_ more experience in the art of jacking off. Every flick of the wrist, every slide of the thumb rubbing against the slit of his cock was enough to push little gasps of air from his lungs. 

Tord squeezed gently, and a moan ripped its way free from Edd’s throat. With a grin and a pleased hum, the Norwegian leaned forward, resting his arm and his forehead against the mirror as Edd copied him, their breath fogging up the glass. “Told you,” he said with a voice practically singing with smug satisfaction. Edd couldn’t muster up the effort it’d take to glare back as another sound of pleasure slipped from him.

Pressure began to build within Edd, and more noises began to escape him as a sense of urgency arose. Were it up to him, he’d have picked up the pace and finished, but Tord… Tord kept going, speed increasing by the smallest increments. He was dragging it out, teasing them both far past the point where Edd thought he might burst. He’d never held on for so long, and the mirror’s magic was almost certainly to blame.

“T-tord… Puh… p-please… I neh-need…” He could barely form words at all, and each one was more desperate than the last. 

“Look at you…” Tord crooned. “If I’d known you’d look this cute falling apart, I’d have done this sort of thing _years_ ago. Soon, Edd, soon. Just a little more.”

A pleading whimper answered that, falling from Edd’s lips like a wordless prayer. Tord continued, his hand sliding up and down his length as Edd mimicked him, his cock leaking, and Edd felt as though he was going to explode, wondering if the mirror would be able to handle it. He whined, begging again for a release for the second time that day, and this time, Tord _finally_ relented.

He twisted his wrist one last time, and they both came, splattering the glass with seed and Edd crying out in relief and ecstasy, and Tord gasping his own pleasure. Their hands stilled, Tord allowing them rest by their sides for a moment as he looked at Edd with great content on his face and a grin that strained Edd’s lips as he panted for breath. Edd wanted to look away, unsure if he should be grateful or ashamed. Brown eyes met grey, and through the haze of bliss, he didn’t know what to think.

“That ought to do the trick!” Tord exclaimed cheerfully. Edd felt like an over-boiled noodle; how the hell was Tord still so chipper? “We should do this again sometime!” He stood, Edd standing with him on legs that trembled with exhaustion, and leaned forward to press a quick kiss to the mirror. “I’ll go get something to clean up this mess, yeah?”

And just like that, he flounced away, leaving his prisoner alone again. _Now_ Edd collapsed to the ground in a heap, curling about himself as shame and misery tangled with the aftereffects of pleasure. He couldn’t tell which emotion was the strongest. But hey.

It’d been a distraction.


End file.
